The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for assembling products such as boats. More particularly, the present invention relates devices and methods for handling boat sundecks.
Conventional boat manufacturing processes are typically quite labor intensive and involve a significant amount of manual lifting and positioning of component parts. What are needed are methods and devices for improving manufacturing efficiency on a boat assembly line.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a device for handling a boat sundeck. The device includes a platform having first and second ends. A clamp structure is connected to the first end of the platform such that the clamp structure can be used to hold and move the sundeck of a boat. In addition, control modules are connected to the second end of the platform to aid in manipulation of the sundeck by the device. A lift connection location is positioned between the first and second ends of the platform and allows the device to be connected to an articulated boom.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a method for mounting a sundeck to a boat. The method includes providing a clamp structure including a moveable clamping member and a fixed clamping member. The method also includes maneuvering the clamp structure such that the moveable and fixed clamping members are located on either side of one end of a boat sundeck and then closing the clamp structure such that the device clamps the sundeck. The method further includes lifting the sundeck with a boom and lift assembly connected to the clamp structure and connecting the sundeck to the back of the boat (e.g., near the transom and over the engine) while the boom and lift assembly holds the clamped sundeck in the desired position.
A variety of advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practicing the invention. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.